Hidden Leaf Village
|size = Medium |availability = Starter |legality = Banned }} Hidden Leaf Village (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato, lit. Village Hidden Among Tree Leaves), or commonly just called Konoha (formerly Konoha Village), is a village in the Shinobi world where most of the events of the manga and anime series Naruto take place. It is also a stage in Super Smash Flash 2 and was released in v0.6 of the demo. It is the home stage of Naruto. Layout The stage itself isn't really accurate to the manga and anime, but some buildings and objects were taken from there. The most notable trait is that the stage is, in fact, a floating island. This is a characteristic that wasn't present in the manga nor the anime. Players can stand on two of the buildings of the stage. On the left side, players can jump and stand on the roof of the Ninja Academy which has one solid platform and a medium thin pass-through platform above. As a small eye candy visual effect, the distinctive swing can be seen on the right side of the building as part of the background. On the right side players can jump and stand on the roof of Ino Yamanaka's family's flower shop which is much taller compared to the Ninja Academy building. Players can only stand on the corners of the building of the roof itself. In the middle of the stage the Ichikaru Ramen Bar can be seen. However, players cannot stand on it as it is part of the background. On both sides of the stage, there is one tree branch on the right and a wooden platform on the left that characters can stand on. These objects also make recovering easier, but do not have edges to grab. Some supporting characters in the Naruto series occasionally appear in the surrounding of the stage. However, none of them interfere with the matches. Among the cameos are included Rock Lee, a cut out character from SSF2 playable roster, who starts doing one-handed push-ups in front of the Ramen Bar, Chōji Akimichi who will appear from time to time at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar wanting ramen, Shikamaru Nara who can be seen sleeping on one of the rooftops, Gaara who occasionally appears on the side of the stage, Hinata Hyūga who will occasionally lean out from behind Ino's flower shop, and Itachi Uchiha who will sometimes teleport in briefly on the back roofs. Origin As previously stated, Konoha is the Hidden Village of the Land of Fire. Most of the events in both the manga and anime take place in this village though not most of the time. As one of the five Great Ninja Villages, Konoha has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. There have been five Hokage. On a mountain overlooking the village from the north exists the Hokage Monument, which has the carved faces of all five Hokages. Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been relatively peaceful, it remains as one of the most powerful villages in existence and has great military power and influence. Music The BGM of the stage is titled Naruto: Strong and Strike, an original composition from the Naruto anime. It composed by Toshio Masuda. Gallery Hidden Leaf Village 1.png| doing his taunt in HiddenLeaf Village. Hidden Leaf Village 2.png|Yoshi and Wario-Man in Hidden Leaf Village. Hidden Leaf Village 3.png|Choji, Shikamaru, and Hinata as they appear in Hidden Leaf Village as back ground characters. Konoha1.png|Hidden Leaf Village's early design in SSF2. External link *Konoha's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:SSF2 Stages Category:Starter Stages Category:Naruto universe Category:Stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2